Star Wars: The Rays of Hope
by StevenM
Summary: Obi-Wan Kenobi must convince a fallen Jedi to turn back to the Light Side of the Force and to allow him to fulfill his mission. This takes place between Episode 3 and Episode 4.


The Rays of Hope  
By S.A.M  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Star Wars. I just borrow them for a little story.  
  
  
The sun was setting on Alderaan and two Jedi stood facing each other. One Jedi was good while the other was evil. Their weapons were drawn and both men were tired from fighting. They stood in a secret chamber of the Organa Palace. The evil Jedi had been tracking the other for several days and finally caught up with him. The dark Jedi had followed his opponent to the very spot on which they stood. Now both men were consumed in battle.  
  
Darvoc Teeshani held his red glowing lightsaber gently in his hands. His body was shaking and his thoughts were jumbled. He felt betrayed but it was in fact he who had been the betrayer. Darth Vader had tricked him into believing there was no other choice. Darvoc had to track down and destroy Obi-Wan Kenobi.   
  
Obi-Wan was drenched in perspiration and he felt his knees beginning to buckle. His lightsaber was ignited as well and he grasped the hilt tightly. The light blade was pointed down, in the manor of non-aggression. Things were looking bleak for the Jedi Master. Kenobi's only hope was to convince Darvoc to let him go, but it seemed highly unlikely that a minion of Darth Vader would allow a rouge Jedi to escape.  
  
"Darvoc, please. You must understand. Vader is evil. He will kill us all. I must escape so that I can fulfill my mission."  
  
Darvoc twirled his saber in a circled motion as Obi-Wan spoke. The hum of the saber echoed through the dreary chamber. He glared at Master Kenobi with hate and confusion. The Dark Side had consumed Teeshani's thoughts but a glimmer of hope remained. Kenobi could sense the conflict raging inside his former comrade. Darvoc Teeshani had been one of the Jedi who survived Palpatine's Jedi Purge. However, his means of survival were not that of a rational means. Darvoc had been tempted by Lord Vader in joining the Dark Side, in exchange for his life. Teeshani was easily swayed toward the Dark Side of the Force. He valued his life greatly and was willing to give up his sanity, so that he could keep on living. Like Anakin, Darvoc had betrayed the Jedi and dedicated his life to their destruction. All hope appeared to be lost but Obi-Wan would not give up. He could feel the good that laid dormant in Darvoc's soul. Obi-Wan had to turn his friend back to the Light Side of the Force.   
  
Darvoc brought his lightsaber over his head and prowled toward Obi-Wan. His eyes raged in a fiery passion. Obi-Wan brought up his saber but only in self-defense. He had no intention of attacking his former ally.   
  
"You shouldn't have come back, Obi-Wan. You were safe as long as you remained hidden." growled Darvoc as he slowly approached Kenobi.  
  
"I had to check on someone, Darvoc. It is my job to protect Padme's and Anakin's offspring."  
  
"So, Anakin's child is on Alderaan. That is why you came back." laughed Teeshani as he closed in on his opponent.   
  
Obi-Wan realized he had said too much. He clinched his teeth in frustration as a terrifying thought crept into his mind. There was no guarantee that Darvoc could be turned back to good. Kenobi may have just revealed the whereabouts of Princess Leia, to a loyalist of the Emperor. The Jedi Master realized he had made a huge mistake. Suddenly, a red lightsaber flashed toward him. Kenobi quickly blocked the attack and both sabers sparked.   
  
"Darvoc, you can't do this! You were once my friend. How can you follow such madness?!" shouted   
Obi-Wan as he parried another assault.  
  
"It's too late Obi-Wan. I have no choice. If I let you go, Lord Vader will destroy me. He knows you're still alive. You're as good as dead anyway." cried Darvoc as he attacked the desperate Jedi.  
  
Darvoc swung his lightsaber in fluid motions but Obi-Wan repelled each attack. Their sabers clashed and crackled. It was apparent to both men that one of them was going to die this day. Obi-Wan dodged and parried each assault but his hope was beginning to fade. It was only a matter of time before he would have to take the offensive. Obi-Wan still wanted to believe that his once trusted friend could be redeemed. However, the Jedi Master had thought the same about Anakin Skywalker and he had been wrong. Emperor Palpatine's influence was too strong and there was nothing that the broken Jedi could do. Obi-Wan had lost his most trusted friends to either betrayal or death. Suddenly, Obi-Wan launched out his hand, and by using the force, pushed Darvoc away. The fallen Jedi flew backwards and crashed into the ground. However, Teeshani's Jedi weapon remained tightly in his grasp.   
  
"Darvoc, no matter what happens to me, Vader will kill you eventually. He can not be trusted. What do you consider yourself anyway? A Sith? You know as well as I, that there is only two Sith Lords; a master and an apprentice. Palpatine is the master and Vader is the apprentice. Where does that leave you? One day Vader will grow tired of your presence and eliminate you permanently, but you can still make a difference. Let me go, Darvoc. Let me save the galaxy from Palpatine's evil and corruption." pleaded   
Obi-Wan with tears in his eyes.  
  
Teeshani quickly lifted himself off the floor and re-ignited his lightsaber. Darvoc glared at Kenobi with contempt and suddenly charged him. Teeshani roared with fury and waged a massive assault on the Jedi Master. Once again their two sabers connected, sending sparks and fizzles everywhere.   
  
"You're lying, Kenobi! You're trying to trick me into believing you can stop Vader!" shouted Darvoc as he slashed at his opponent.   
  
Obi-Wan Kenobi continued to fight in a self-defense manor but his patience was wearing thin. The Jedi Master was starting to believe there was no goodness in Darvoc and that he had been wrong the entire time. Blue connected with red and both sabers crackled with fury. Suddenly, Kenobi pushed off his attacker and twirled his saber in a figure eight motion. He then quickly brought the energy blade up to his face and gathered his thoughts. Meanwhile, Darvoc sucked in air in large breathes. Both men were tired but neither one's mission had been achieved. Obi-Wan still had to escape with his life and Darvoc had to make sure that did not happen.   
  
"This is pointless Obi-Wan. You resist for nothing. No one can stop Emperor Palpatine or Darth Vader; no one!"  
  
"You're wrong, Darvoc. There is a new hope. I promise you. Palpatine and Vader will be destroyed, and peace will be brought back to the galaxy." declared Obi-Wan.  
  
"You speak of Anakin's offspring. You really believe that a child can destroy a Sith Lord?" laughed Darvoc as he lowered his lightsaber.  
  
"Yes. I'm not saying we will have results in the near future but one day, yes." panted Kenobi.  
  
Darvoc Teeshani thought about the idea for a moment. He had heard stories of a JedI bringing balance to the Force. Everyone believed it to be Anakin Skywalker. However, Skywalker had turned to the Dark Side. Darvoc continued to ponder the idea of the Chosen One. Anakin could still be the Chosen One and maybe, it may take his child to make him realize it. There still is hope. Suddenly Darvoc began to weep openly. He had been through so much. Darvoc had seen his comrades killed before his very eyes. He even stooped as low as participating in their demise. The fallen Jedi had witness more death than a lifetime should allow. It was hard for him to believe that a single person could right that which had been wronged. However, Darvoc could not ignore such a wonderful hope. He quickly realized that he was wrong for joining the Dark Side and that he had to redeem himself. Darvoc may not live to see the day of no more tyranny but he could see that it goes into effect. The fallen Jedi clicked the switch on his lightsaber, which retracted the energy blade. Darvoc lowered his head in shame. He could not look Obi-Wan in the eyes. He was unworthy to even speak to such an honorable man.   
  
"Go." cried Darvoc while keeping his head down.  
  
Suddenly, a smile tugged at Obi-Wan's lips. He quickly realized that Darvoc Teeshani had taken his first step back into the light. The Jedi Master quickly retracted his blue lightsaber and reattached it to his belt. He then scooped up his Jedi robe and flung it over his shoulders. Darvoc kept his face lowered as Obi-Wan pulled the hood of his robe over his head. The Jedi quickly turned on his heels and began to run, but suddenly he came to a halt. Obi-Wan turned back around and faced Darvoc.   
  
"May the Force be with you." stated Obi-Wan in a powerful voice.  
  
Darvoc smiled for the first time in a long time. He watched as Obi-Wan Kenobi turned away from him and vanish from the scene. Teeshani suddenly realized that hope would prevail. Even though he may not live to see the day, the Jedi knew that tyranny would no longer control the galaxy and that hope would shine over every living thing once again.   
  
"May the Force be with you as well, old friend." whispered Darvoc with a smile.  
  
=====/////=====  
  
Darvoc stood face to face with Darth Vader. They were on the main deck of Vader's Star Destroyer and all eyes were on them. Darvoc was scared but he hid his emotions well. However, the Dark Lord hissed under his black mask and loomed over the Jedi. Vader was furious and was having trouble containing his rage.  
  
"You have been tracking Obi-Wan Kenobi for three days and now you claim that he got away." growled Vader in his mechanical voice.  
  
"That is correct, Lord Vader. Master Kenobi was extremely sly. I lost him somewhere between Bespin and Corellia." informed Darvoc solemnly.  
  
"I find this to be most displeasing, Teeshani. How could you let him get away?"   
  
"I'm sorry Lord Vader, it won't happen again. I pro…" stated Darvoc just before he clasped his throat in pain.  
  
The Jedi quickly fell to his knees and struggled to breath. Darth Vader had his powerful hand extended and it was apparent to the Imperial officers aboard the Star Destroyer, that the Sith Lord was choking the Jedi. Darvoc continued to gasp for air but it was no use. Vader was too powerful to fight against. Suddenly, the Jedi fell face first to the floor. All life left his body. Darvoc Teeshani was dead.  
  
"I know it will never happen again Teeshani, because I no longer require your assistance." hissed Vader under his mechanical mask.  
  
The Sith Lord stepped over Darvoc's dead body and walked to the front of the ship. Vader's round black orbs that he used for eyes, looked upon the stars of space. He knew that his and Obi-Wan's paths would cross again. It was only a matter of time.  
  
THE END 


End file.
